Miyamoto Musashi
This article is about Miyamoto Musashi. For the 5★ , see Miyamoto Musashi (Berserker). |voicea =Sakura Ayane |illus =Koyama Hirokazu |class = Saber |atk = 1,860/12,037 |hp = 1,999/13,635 |gatk = 13,176 |ghp = 14,938 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QABBB |mlevel = 90 |id = 153 |attribute = Man |qhits = 3 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 35% |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 10% |npchargeatk = 0.87% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Linear |aka = , Shinmen Musashi no Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu Bennosuke (弁之助), Niten Dōraku (二天道楽), Shinmen Takezō |traits= Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Chaotic・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Removes their buffs. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= - Quintessence Enlightenment= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP Damage by 30%. Grants self Debuff Immunity for 3 times. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *After clearing Chapter 15, Arrow 2 of Shimosa Main Quest, Miyamoto Musashi will receive which changes her Noble Phantasm Animation, this doesn't change her Noble Phantasm Damage nor effects. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Karna. Images Saint Graphs= MusashiStage01.png|Stage 1 MusashiStage02.png|Stage 2 MusashiStage03.png|Stage 3 MusashiStage04.png|Stage 4 MusashiAF1.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Musashi_icon.png|Stage 1 MiyamotoMusashiStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MiyamotoMusashiStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MiyamotoMusashiFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 MiyamotoMusashiSpIcon01.png|Shimosa NPC S153 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S153 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S153 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= MusashiSprite1.png|Stage 1 MusashiSprite2.png|Stage 2 MusashiSprite3.png|Stage 3 S153 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S153 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S153 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo153.png|NP Logo MiyamotoMusashiStage1 NoEffects.png|Stage 1 (No Effects) MiyamotoMusashiStage2 NoEffects.png|Stage 2 (No Effects) MiyamotoMusashiStage3 NoEffects.png|Stage 3 (No Effects) Musashi sword.png|Katana |-| Expression Sheets= Musashi 1.png|Stage 1 Musashi 2.png|Stage 2 Musashi 3.png|Stage 3 Musashi_shimosa_sheet.png|Shimosa Story Musashi_anastasia.png|Anastasia Story |-| Craft Essences= MusashiVACE.png|Special Dango (Valentine CE) CE841.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit StormsandWavesCE.png|Storms and Waves CE900.png|C･K･T CE1036.png|Tournament of the Seven Blade-Master Heroic Spirits |-| Others= Musashi hirokazu 1.jpg|Illustration by Koyama Hirokazu Musashi hirokazu 2.jpg|Illustration by Koyama Hirokazu Eorposter.jpg|EoR Poster Illustration by Koyama Hirokazu, Kuroboshi Kouhaku, Namaniku ATK, & Sasaki Shounen MiyamotoMusashiEoRender.png|EoR Poster Render Illustration by Koyama Hirokazu MusashiWanted_ServantSummer2018.png|Servant Summer Festival! 2018 In-Game Art Category:Japanese Servants Category:Shimosa Category:Anastasia Category:Atlantis